


Surprises

by IAmTheMimsee



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheMimsee/pseuds/IAmTheMimsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian forgets it's his birthday and Jim remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> My first mormor fanfic. I've been in love with mormor for a bit now and felt it was necessary to write my own. Ok, thank you.

“Jim, what are you doing?” Sebastian asks without taking his eyes off of the handgun he is cleaning. He hears Jim clanging pots in the kitchen.  
  
He immediately regrets asking as Jim shouts, “I’m bored!” Sebastian rolls his eyes as he slowly puts his gun and handkerchief on the coffee table. As he stands, “Don’t come in.” That always meant Jim was up to no good. Not that he ever was, but he was often up to no good for Sebastian. _Dammit._ He walks over to the corner before the kitchen and sees Jim step out to stop him. Jim has some dark substance on his left cheek and on his boney hands.  
  
“Are you baking?” Jim half smiles and shakes his head. “You liar. What the hell are you making?” Sebastian tries to walk past him but Jim puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
“Surprises, dear.” Sebastian looks at him to catch him wink. He notices white flour resting atop his slicked back hair. He glares into Jim’s eyes. “Sit,” he sings and points to the sofa with his eyes. Sebastian refuses to argue with Jim, pointless really. Jim’s a showoff and if one starts an argument, there’s no end. Sebastian is almost the sofa when he remembers.  
  
He turns around violently and walks with a rage to the kitchen where Jim is hiding. He slams his palm against the cabinet when he sees Jim with a bag of that dark substance. Icing. It’s Sebastian’s birthday. “It’s not ready,” Jim says as if he was expecting the date to come to Sebastian’s memory is that slim moment, “now go back to your little toy and it will be ready in about 20 minutes.” Jim’s eyes don’t leave the pastry.  
  
Sebastian stands for a moment, debating. He walks over to Jim and glares at him until they are face to face. “You never remember anything.”  
  
“Clearly, neither do you.” Jim smiles again. A quiver climbs Sebastian’s spine, _that fucking smile_. Jim daringly moves his face closer to Sebastian’s.  
  
Sebastian debates slapping or snogging him, so Jim decides for him and presses his lips against his. Sebastian feels the black stubble over this upper lip and grabs at Jim’s white button up as Jim runs one hand through Sebastian’s blonde hair and stops behind his head. Jim pulls his face away about an inch, “happy birthday, Sebby.” Sebastian feels that smile lightly touch his own. It feels good, to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm thinking about making this a two part thing, not sure.


End file.
